Sträflingskarneval
by Elbenstein
Summary: Leseprobe - Mythos und Legenden eines uralten irischen Druidenordens treffen auf die harte Wirklichkeit des 21. Jahrhunderts. Gefangen zwischen Intrigen und Machtkämpfen versuchen vier junge Menschen ihren Platz im Leben zu finden.


Ich präsentiere euch die **Leseprobe** meines Mystery-Thrillers „Sträflingskarneval", der am 07. Februar 2012 im AAVAA Verlag erschienen ist.

Die Handlung und alle handelnden Personen sind frei erfunden. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder realen Personen wären rein zufällig.

Das Copyright der Geschichte liegt bei Annette Eickert, also bei mir.

Alle Informationen zum Buch findet ihr auf meiner Autorenwebsite .

* * *

><p><strong>S t r ä f l i n g s k a r n e v a l<strong>

_Aus der Gehässigkeit entspringen: Missgunst, Neid, Übelwollen, Bosheit, Schadenfreude, spähende Neugier, Verleumdung, Insolenz, Petulanz, Hass, Zorn, Verrat, Tücke, Rachsucht, Grausamkeit, usw. ... Im Menschen sitzt ein Verräter, der "Eitelkeit" heisst und die Geheimnisse gegen Schmeichelei preisgibt._

_(Paul Valêry)_

**Prolog**

Nervös fuhr sich Ryan Tavish mit den Fingern durch seine schwarzen Haare und versuchte sie in eine ansehnliche Frisur zu bringen, doch irgendwie wollte es ihm heute Morgen nicht gelingen. Dabei verriet ihm ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dass allmählich die Zeit davonlief. Aufgeregt hielt er in seinem Vorhaben inne und beobachtete sich selbst noch einmal im Spiegel. Sein Konterfei zeigte einen attraktiven siebzehnjährigen jungen Mann mit hellblauen Augen, welche den Himmel vor seinem Fenster widerspiegelten. Dann sah er kurz aus dem Fenster, wo graue Wolken das Blau über Irland durchbrachen, während die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen ihr Licht ausbreiteten und der grünen Wiese unterhalb seines Zimmers neues Leben schenkten. Ryan starrte hinaus und die Angst kroch zurück in seine Glieder.

Heute, am 24. August 2009, war ein großer Tag für ihn, ein großer Tag für den gesamten Orden. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sich deswegen große Sorgen zu machen. Würde alles gut gehen? Würde er seine Sache richtig machen? Diese und viele weitere Fragen spukten bereits seit Tagen durch seinen Kopf und steigerten umso mehr seine Ängste.

Vor über einem Jahr hätte er nicht daran gedacht, jemals in diesem Zimmer zu stehen. Seitdem waren ihm viele Dinge offenbart worden, die er noch vor zwölf Monaten als Unsinn abgetan hätte. Doch sie waren wahr, so real wie sein Herzschlag und die Luft, die er atmete. So wirklich wie der Himmel und die Erde und die Vielfalt des Lebens um ihn herum.

Vor diesem aufregenden Jahr war er noch ein ganz normaler Teenanger gewesen, aufgewachsen bei seinem streng irisch-katholischen Onkel und dessen Familie. Ryan liebte Mysterien und Geschichten in alle Arten und Formen. Vorzugsweise verschlang er deshalb eine Unmenge an Büchern mit Mythen und Sagen und sein Wunsch war es einmal Geschichte und Archäologie zu studieren.

Wieder richtete Ryan seinen Blick auf die Uhr. Der kleine Zeiger rückte näher zur Acht. Spätestens in zwei Stunden musste er in der irischen Provinzhauptstadt Galway sein, doch mit jeder vorrückenden Minute wurde er sichtlich nervöser. Die Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen Überfall bescherten ihm nachts immer noch Albträume. Mit Gänsehaut wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und kehrte dem Chaos seines Zimmers schließlich den Rücken zu. Er schnappte sich noch seinen Glücksbringer – eine silberne Kette mit dem Abbild einer in sich selbst verschlungenen Katze – vom Nachttisch, bevor er zur Tür marschierte. Er hatte die Kette vor einem Jahr von seinem Urgroßvater bei seinem Eintritt in den Orden geschenkt bekommen. Die Katze symbolisierte den Hüter seiner Seelenkräfte und war zugleich sein Beschützer in schwierigen Situationen. Genau dies brauchte Ryan nun.

Draußen im Flur wirkte das Internat wie ausgestorben. Gegenwärtig waren Sommerferien und die Renovierungsarbeiten noch im vollen Gange. Während Ryan sich der hinunterführenden Treppe näherte, malten die verspielten Strahlen der Morgensonne fantasievolle Gebilde auf den Fußboden und er fragte sich, wieso es überhaupt erst so weit kommen musste. Vor zwei Monaten hatte sein Urgroßvater Colin Donnan noch gelebt. Colin, der Großmeister des irischen Ordens _Druida Lovo_ – dem Druidenorden des Lichts. Immer gerecht, verschroben und rätselhaft, aber dafür der liebenswerteste Mensch, den Ryan bisher kennenlernen durfte. Er mochte ihn von dem Augenblick an, als er sich bei einem unerwarteten Besuch als sein Urgroßvater vorgestellt hatte. Colin war es auch gewesen, der ihn über seine Abstammung aufgeklärt und ihn hierher nach Omey Island gebracht hatte.

Zuvor wusste er nichts von der Existenz der Bruderschaft, welche über all die Jahrhunderte hinweg überdauerte hatte. Aber es gab sie, gut gehütet, hinter stillen Mauern verborgen, mit ihren eigenen archaischen Regeln, Sitten und Gebräuchen und keinem Außenstehenden wurde jemals ein Einblick gewährt. Der Orden war ebenso sagenumwoben wie die feenhaften Erzählungen und phantasievollen Mysterien der immer grünen Insel. Irland, das Land der grünen Hügel, der Schafe, Moore und weitläufiger Dünen. Irland, eine Insel der Traditionen, des Whiskys und eigensinniger und lebenslustiger Menschen.

Ryan dachte an seine Eltern, die ebenfalls den _Druida Lovo_ angehört hatten, bevor sie bei einem verheerenden Hausbrand ums Leben kamen; dem Ryan nur deshalb nicht zum Opfer fiel, weil er an diesem Wochenende bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gewesen war. Vielleicht würden sie jetzt bei ihm sein und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, vermutlich gemeinsam mit ihm um seinen Urgroßvater trauern, aber das war nur einer seiner vielen Wunschträume.

Inzwischen hatte er über die Treppe den Haupteingang erreicht und war ins Freie getreten. Sofort kitzelte die Sonne seine Nase und in jenem Moment fühlte er sich ein wenig ruhiger. Dennoch nagte die Nervosität weiter an seinen Nerven und er hoffte, dass seine beste Freundin Kimberly ihm helfen konnte. Auch sie war nach Galway eingeladen worden. Er wandte sich ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete das fünfstöckige Gebäude, welches sich in Form und Aussehen wie eine Burg in die Höhe hob. Im Inneren strotzte die Moderne, es war mit hellen und bequemen Möbeln, Strom, Telefon, Satellitenfernsehen, Computern und einfach mit allem ausgestattet, was ein normaler Hausstand im 21. Jahrhundert eben zu bieten hatte. Lediglich mit der Ausnahme, dass der Orden zusätzlich den Luxus von Hausangestellten hatte.

Ryan seufzte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Anlegesteg, vorbei an dem kleinen, malerischen See, der zum Internat gehörte. Omey Island war gerade einmal drei Kilometer breit und maß höchstens vier Kilometer in der Länge. Sie war im Privatbesitz des Ordens und bei gutem Wetter konnte man weit übers Meer hinausblicken und die orangerote Sonne am Horizont untergehen sehen. Ein kleiner Wald rundherum schütze das heilige Zentrum vor unliebsamen Beobachtern. Doch mit einem kleinen Motorboot konnten die Inselbewohner jederzeit die steile Westküste Irlands anfahren.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später erreichte er mit Hilfe des Bootsführers die Küste und sah von weitem bereits seine Freundin Kimberly Callahan auf ihn zukommen.

„Oh man, Ryan", begrüßte sie ihn mit rügender Stimme, als er vor ihr stand. „Ich dachte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr kommen. Du hast verdammtes Glück, fast wäre ich ohne dich losgefahren." Dann umarmte sie ihn herzlich und schenkte Ryan ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Du siehst gut aus."

„Danke, du aber auch", gab er lächelnd zurück. Kimberly hatte eine schlanke Figur und ihr langer, schwarzer Rock und die helle Bluse betonten diese noch. Ihre langen braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihr Gesicht war durch ein wenig Make-up fast makellos. Kimberly war eine besonders attraktive junge Frau und das sagte Ryan ihr auch gerne, doch tief in ihren Herzen waren sie wie Bruder und Schwester. Mit rosa Wangen bedankte sie sich und dann liefen sie gemeinsam zum Wagen, der sie in die Provinzhauptstadt Galway bringen würde.

„Wie war es gestern bei deinen Eltern?", erkundigte sich Ryan neugierig. Ihre Eltern wohnten in der nächstgrößeren Stadt Clifden, wo sie die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.

„Sie machen sich immer noch Sorgen. Aber ich soll dich ganz lieb grüßen", antwortete Kimberly und sah ihn traurig an. „Inzwischen verstehen sie die Maßnahmen des Ordens besser, obwohl sie immer noch dagegen sind. Als mich Mrs. Buckley gestern Abend zu meinen Eltern brachte, erklärte sie ihnen, wieso uns Mr. Hinthrone zur Gerichtsverhandlung eingeladen hat. Außerdem steht ihr Entschluss, nach Amerika zu ziehen, endgültig fest. Das Krankenhaus in Boston hat ihre neuen Arbeitsstellen vorgestern bestätigt."

Ryan nickte. Mrs. Buckley war eine ihrer Lehrerinnen und ein geachtetes Ordensmitglied, die nach dem Tod seines Urgroßvaters die Leitung auf Omey Island übernommen hatte. Sie war zwar streng, aber eine sehr vertrauenswürdige Seele.

Nach zwei Stunden Autofahrt hatten Ryan und Kimberly den Ordenshauptsitz in Galway erreicht und standen vor dem großen Versammlungssaal. Eigentlich wurde dieser für Ratsversammlungen genutzt, würde jedoch während der nächsten zehn Tage als Gerichtssaal dienen. Zu dem bevorstehenden Prozess hatten sich zum Auftakt der Verhandlungen viele Mitglieder eingefunden. Alle wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie die Rebellen ihre gerechte Strafe erhielten.

Über Kimberlys Schulter hinweg beobachtete Ryan nervös Rossalyn McGrath, die leise auf ihre Schwester Kendra O'Neill einredete. Das einzige in Freiheit lebende Familienmitglied der McGraths wirkte am heutigen Morgen sehr besorgt, was ihr keiner übel nahm. Ihr Ehemann Lawren und einziger Sohn Aidan McGrath würden in ein paar Stunden von dem neu gewählten Großmeister verurteilt werden. Seit der Gefangennahme ihres Mannes und Sohnes hatte sie an Gewicht verloren. Rossalyns einfaches, dunkles Stoffkleid schlackerte um ihren dünnen Körper, ihre einst glänzenden blonden Haare waren stumpf und zu einem Zopf gebunden, ihr Gesicht war blass und die blauen Augen wirkten, als hätte sie jeden Lebensmut verloren.

Zwei Monate waren seit dem blutigen Angriff auf den Orden vergangen. An diesem Tag hatten die selbst ernannten Feinde der _Datla Temelos_ - die Versammlung der Dunkelheit – Omey Island fast dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und dabei viele Unschuldige ermordet. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste waren sie über Omey Island hergefallen und hatten Ryans Großvater vor eine unmögliche Wahl gestellt. Ihr Anführer Ramon MacDermot forderte, entweder gebe Donnan sein Amt und den Orden gänzlich auf, um sich seiner Gemeinschaft anzuschließen oder er würde auf der Stelle sein Leben verlieren. Das Unvermeidliche geschah: Colin Donnan gab sein Leben bei dem Versuch, seine Brüder und Schwestern zu schützen. In diesem fürchterlichen Blutbad starben aber nicht nur Ordensmitglieder, sondern auch der Anführer der _Datla Temelos_. Er und seine Männer hinterließen eine Welle der Trauer und ein stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Ordenshaus.

Bisher wusste niemand, wieso es überhaupt so weit gekommen war, es gab lediglich Mutmaßungen, wobei eine haarsträubender war als die andere. Aber das Ungeheuerlichste war die Beteiligung des bis dahin angesehenen Mitgliedes Lawren McGrath und dessen Sohn Aidan. Sie tauchten an jenem Tag und ohne Vorwarnung neben dem Anführer der _Datla Temelos_ auf. Dieses Mysterium konnte sich keiner erklären, zumal beide beharrlich über ihre Absichten schwiegen. Vater und Sohn wurden zusammen mit den verbliebenen Rebellen zuerst in die Höhlen unter dem Landsitz auf Omey Island eingesperrt, später auf die private und sehr geheime Gefängnisinsel Llŷr gebracht. Kurze Zeit später hatte der Druidenrat beschlossen, Lawren, Aidan und die übrigen Gefangenen nach altem Recht abzuurteilen. Dazu benötigten sie keine moderne Rechtsprechung, die ohnehin nicht mehr an ihre uralten keltischen Wurzeln glaubte.

Kimberly folgte Ryans Blick und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie schluckte merklich und meinte leise: „Sieht aus, als hätte Kendra ihrer Schwester ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben."

„Hm … bevor du es wieder aussprichst, ich weiß, dass sie unschuldig ist und was sie anschließend für die Verletzten und mich getan hat", kam Ryan seiner Freundin zuvor. „Ohne sie wären vielleicht mehr Menschen gestorben und ich hätte meinen Arm verlieren können, aber Lawren hat seine Strafe verdient. Mehr als verdient, er hätte eigentlich …", dann stockte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er spürte die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen Kimberlys auf sich ruhen und behielt die restlichen Worte für sich, denn dieses Gespräch hatten sie schon oft geführt. Daher wusste er genau, was nun folgte.

„Ryan!", erklang Kimberlys eindringliche Stimme, und obwohl sie wusste, dass Lawren absolut kein Unschuldslamm war, sträubte sie sich gegen die härteste aller Strafen, die bereits im Vorfeld gefordert wurde. Ryan zuckte kurz bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen und hörte ihr pflichtbewusst zu, doch sein Blick richtete sich weiterhin auf die mit Tränen kämpfende Rossalyn McGrath. „Vergiss nie, dass Lawren die letzte Welle der Angreifer noch aufgehalten hat, sonst würde das Ordenshaus nicht mehr stehen. Hätte er nicht im letzten Moment seinen Fehler eingesehen und die anderen in die Irre geführt, wären sie und wir gestorben. Ohne ihn hätten wir am Ende nie den Hauch einer Chance gehabt und … und …", sie brach ab.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber er ist verantwortlich dafür, dass mir einer der Rebellen die Spitze seiner Axt in die Schulter rammen konnte … das waren Höllenschmerzen, wenn ich das einmal nebenher erwähnen darf", unterbrach Ryan ihren plötzlich stockenden Redefluss, griff sich an die gut verheilte Wunde, und wusste, dass sie durchaus im Recht war. Doch all seine Erlebnisse mit der Familie McGrath waren bisher für ihn negativ verlaufen, ganz besonders mit Aidan. Aidan zeigte gerne, dass er reicher war als der Rest des Ordens. Abgesehen von Ryan Tavish selbst, der nach der Testamentseröffnung seines Urgroßvaters sein Vermögen und das bis dahin von ihm verwaltete Vermögen seines Vaters zugesprochen bekam. Um Geld musste er sich niemals wieder Sorgen machen, denn sein Bankkonto war bis zum Rest seines Lebens gut gefüllt mit achtstelligen Zahlen. Zugleich stieg ein ungeheuerlicher Zorn in Ryan auf, wenn er an Lawren McGraths rücksichtslosen Verrat zurückdachte. Um seinem angestauten Ärger weiter Luft zu machen, sagte er laut und trotzig: „Und dann gibt es noch sein feiges Muttersöhnchen. Er darf von mir aus in einer stinkenden Müllgrube verrotten!"

„Aidan sollte noch weniger hart bestraft werden", erwiderte Kimberly prompt.

Ryan verstand sie einfach nicht. Seit dem Angriff war immer wieder dieselbe Diskussion aufgeflammt und besonders Aidan nahm sie immer wieder in Schutz. Kimberlys Sichtweise unterschied sich überhaupt sehr von Ryans, was stets zu weiterem Zwist in der Diskussion über die McGraths führte.

„Schon gut, bei diesem Thema scheiden sich die Geister, das wissen wir", flüsterte seine brünette Freundin diesmal und atmete tief durch. „Ich habe es dir schon mehrmals gesagt und irgendwann wirst du es auch verstehen, hoffe ich."

„Auch das wissen wir schon", antwortete Ryan leicht gereizt, denn diesmal wollte er nicht nachgeben. Er drehte sich zu Kimberly um. „Aidan hat mit seinem Vater die Seite gewechselt und das kann nichts und niemand ändern. Das ist eine Tatsache! Der verfluchte Schnösel dachte doch schon immer, er wäre besser als alle anderen. Und vergiss nicht, er hätte an diesem Tag beinahe jemanden getötet ... außerdem konnte er meinen Urgroßvater noch nie wirklich leiden."

„Ryan, jetzt übertreib nicht", schnaubte Kimberly, sie war verärgert und fühlte sich absolut missverstanden. „Du kennst die Wahrheit ganz genau und ich hoffe, dass du sie eines Tages verstehst und auch akzeptieren kannst. Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist und einen Schuldigen suchst, doch das sollten weder Aidan noch Lawren sein. Du hast deinen Urgroßvater verloren und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich in deiner Situation machen würde, aber umgebracht hat ihn letztendlich MacDermot. Ich gebe ja zu, Aidan hat nicht immer alles richtig gemacht, aber du hast ihm trotzdem letzten Winter das Leben gerettet, als er bei eurem Streit in den See fiel, weil selbst er das nicht verdient hatte. Ja … er hat mich … also, er hat zu mir … ach, du weißt schon …"

„Er hat dich eine nervige Besserwisserin genannt … immer und immer wieder", half Ryan aus und konnte Kimberlys Argumentation einfach nicht begreifen.

„Ja, genau", sprach sie weiter, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. „Aber denke daran, du hast dir bereits die Antwort selbst gegeben. Aidan ist feige, das ist er, seit wir ihn kennen. Er hat stets den bequemsten Weg gesucht, aber warum er das gemacht hat, wissen wir nicht. Ich glaube, es war wegen seines Vaters. Ich denke auch, Ramon MacDermot hat die Familie McGrath unter Druck gesetzt, sonst wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Vielleicht … aber nur vielleicht … hätte ich in seiner Position genauso gehandelt, wer weiß."

„Kimberly!", platzte es empört aus Ryan heraus. Mit großen Augen musterte er seine Freundin.

„Ich meine es ernst", bedeutete sie ruhig.

„Ich auch … denn du spinnst! Aber es liegt wohl daran …", erklärte Ryan aufgebracht und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „… du glaubst, weil ich keine Eltern habe, kann ich es nicht nachempfinden. Hab ich recht?"

Die Antwort blieb Kimberly ihm schuldig, denn in jenem Moment schrillte ein hohes Klingeln durch den Gang und kündigte den Beginn der Verhandlung an. Abrupt wandten sich beide um und liefen zu Kendra und Rossalyn hinüber.

Ryan seufzte verzweifelt und kämpfte vorerst seine Wut nieder. Streit konnte er am heutigen Vormittag – und beim Gedanken an seine Zeugenaussage – überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Er wusste genau, dass er sachlich bleiben musste, und durfte sich keinesfalls von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Dennoch war die Sache für ihn noch lange nicht beendet und er würde spätestens am Abend ein ernstes Wort mit Kimberly wechseln. Ganz egal, woher sie ihre plötzlichen Sympathien für die Familie McGrath nahm, er war nicht der gleichen Meinung.

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er Kimberly und den beiden Frauen in den Verhandlungssaal. Zusammen setzten sie sich in die zweite Stuhlreihe. Kendra nahm neben Rossalyn Platz und hielt ihre Hand fest, während sie beruhigend auf ihre jüngere Schwester einredete und Ryan flüchtig ein begrüßendes Lächeln schenkte. Kendra O'Neill war ein älteres Ordensmitglied und früher oft bei seinem Urgroßvater zu Gast gewesen. Sie wohnte, genau wie ihre Schwester, in Clifden. Rossalyn schaute ängstlich zum Richterstuhl, und anschließend zwischen den zwei Protokollanten und den Anwesenden hin und her. Kimberly saß neben ihr und tadelte Ryan mit stechendem Blick. Doch er reagierte nicht, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und beobachtete die Zuschauermenge. Kim würde schon noch sehen, was sie von ihrer neuen Einstellung hatte, dachte er sich.

Die Frauen und er befanden sich weit vom Eingang entfernt. Für die Verhandlungstage hatte man zusätzliche Stuhlreihen an den Wänden aufgestellt und jede war bis zum letzten Platz besetzt, denn niemand wollte sich die heutige Verhandlung entgehen lassen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Richter Hinthrone kam mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck herein, setzte sich auf seinen ledernen Richterstuhl und machte mit lauter Stimme auf sich aufmerksam.

„Wir haben uns hier im Namen des _Druida Lovo_ von Irland eingefunden, um über folgende Angeklagte Recht zu sprechen …" Er klappte eine dicke Mappe auf und strich sich anschließend fahrig durch sein schütteres graues Haar. Seine braunen Augen sahen müde aus, denn auf seinen Schultern lag seit seiner Ernennung zum Großmeister eine große Last. Ruhig las er fünfzehn Namen vor, darunter auch die von Lawren und Aidan McGrath. Als er geendet hatte, wurden augenblicklich fünf der eben genannten Angeklagten durch eine kleine Seitentür in den Saal geführt, flankiert von zehn bulligen Ordensmitgliedern, die mit Schlagstöcken bewaffnet waren, bereit[, sie jederzeit einzusetzen.

Die Aufrührer von _Datla Temelos_ wirkten allesamt von ihrem Gefängnisaufenthalt gezeichnet, teilweise unterernährt und alles andere als rebellisch. Viele hatten Probleme mit ihren schweren Hand- und Fußfesseln überhaupt einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. Ihre Haltung war gebeugt und ihre ungewaschenen Körper wurden von alter, abgetragener und grauer Einheitskleidung bedeckt – eine Hose und ein Hemd. Ihre Füße waren nackt und wie ihre Gesichter dreckig.

Und dies alles im 21. Jahrhundert, dachte Ryan und schluckte. Denn mit solch einem Anblick hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die restlichen Zuschauer schienen keineswegs überrascht zu sein. Der Orden hielt an seiner mittelalterlichen Rechtssprechung fest und behandelte die Täter entsprechend. Es gab sogar eine Gefängnisinsel, sie lag irgendwo im Norden Irlands, umgeben vom Atlantischen Ozean. Kein Schiff verirrte sich dorthin. So zumindest hatten es ihm andere Mitglieder erzählt, aber selbst dorthin reisen wollte er nie. Auf Llŷr Island – nach dem irischen Meeresgott Llŷr benannt – wurden seit jeher Verbrecher, die sich am Orden schuldig gemacht hatten – bestraft, was oft durch lebenslange Haft mit dem Tode endete. Die Haftbedingungen waren grausam und unmenschlich.

Durch einen lauten Aufschrei schreckte Ryan blitzartig aus seinen Gedanken auf, als ein Gefangener wild um sich schlagend und schreiend das Urteil _‚Lebenslänglich Llŷr'_ hörte. Schnell und rücksichtslos wurde er von den Wachen zur Räson gebracht. Es brach nervöses und hauptsächlich zustimmendes Getuschel in der Menge aus, als die Abgeurteilten zurück durch die Seitentür und von dort in den angrenzenden Kerker gebracht wurden, der im Keller des Gebäudes untergebracht war.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte Kimberly unerwartet in Ryans Ohr, und er wusste, wofür sie sich entschuldigte. Doch er war auch nicht wirklich unschuldig an ihrem vorangegangenen Streit und spürte gleichzeitig, wie seine Wut sich in Rauch auflöste.

Ryan lächelte Kimberly versöhnlich an, drückte ihre Hand und sie erwiderte sichtlich dankbar diese Geste.

„Die Verhandlung des _Druida Lovo_ gegen Aidan Kendrik McGrath soll beginnen", schallte die Stimme des Richters durch den Saal und in die Versammelten kam schlagartig neues Leben.

Rossalyn McGrath seufzte herzzerreißend und wischte sich verstohlen Tränen aus ihrem blassen Gesicht. Doch nun saß sie nicht mehr wie ein Häuflein Elend auf ihrem Stuhl, sondern streckte ihre schmalen Schultern und schaute gebannt hinüber zur Tür, die sich just in diesem Augenblick öffnete. Auch Kendra, Kimberly und Ryan erwarteten nervös, was nun geschehen würde.

* * *

><p><strong>- 1 -<strong>

**Das Urteil**

Aidan Kendrik McGrath kam durch die Seitentür in den Verhandlungssaal gestolpert und Ryan kniff mehrere Male die Augen zu. Er dachte, er würde träumen, doch das tat er nicht. Dann musste es sich um einen ziemlich schlechten Scherz handeln, denn was er sah, konnte Ryan im ersten Moment nicht für real halten. Aidan trug graue Einheitskleidung und Kettenfesseln, aber dies alleine raubte Ryan nicht die Fassung, sondern es war der Blick tiefsten Elends in Aidans Gesicht.

Der dünne Körper seines Mitschülers wirkte krank und ausgezehrt. Ryan glaubte, unter der fleckigen zerschlissenen Kleidung jeden Knochen erkennen zu können. Vielleicht fand er es auch nur so erschreckend, weil Aidan schon immer schlank gewesen war, doch nun stach diese Tatsache ihm sehr deutlich ins Auge. Er sah einfach grauenhaft aus. Seine stets gepflegten, schulterlangen blonden Haare, die er oft im Nacken zusammenband, waren offen, struppig und verfilzt und besaßen einen aschfahlen Stich, vom Schmutz einmal abgesehen. Einige Strähnen fielen ihm ins ungewaschene und abgemagerte Gesicht und verdeckten dadurch seine Augen, die vermutlich ebenso verlorenen Lebensmut widerspiegelten wie die gesamte Gestalt seine Mutter.

Aidans Hände und Füße waren mit starken Eisenketten gefesselt, die viel zu schwer für den schwachen Körper waren. Dennoch versuchte er irgendwie gerade zu stehen. Aidan trug keine Schuhe und seine nackten Füße waren von Blut verkrustet.

Neben Ryan keuchte Kimberly erschrocken auf und griff mit leicht bebender Hand nach seiner. Er drückte ihre Hand, versuchte sie so etwas zu beruhigen und schaute sie an. Sie war blass und die Furcht stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, deshalb wagte er einen kurzen Blick zu Rossalyn und Kendra.

Kendra sah Kimberly nicht unähnlich, der Schock beim Anblick ihres Neffen saß tief. Stattdessen wirkte ihre jüngere Schwester umso gefasster, was ihn überraschte. Doch allmählich verstand er Rossalyn McGraths Verhalten und schämte sich insgeheim für sich selbst. Selbstverständlich wollte Rossalyn für ihren einzigen Sohn unerschütterlich erscheinen und ihm Stärke vermitteln, um die nervenaufreibende Verhandlung mit dem letzten Funken Ehre zu überstehen, die nur noch wie ein hauchfeiner Schatten über Aidans Kopf in der Luft schwebte.

Lautes Stöhnen und Kettenrasseln drang an Ryans Ohr und neugierig schenkte er wieder dem Angeklagten sein ausnahmsloses Interesse. Bei dem, was er wahrnahm, verschmolz sein bisheriger, brodelnder Hass auf Aidan McGrath mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es war eine Mischung aus Genugtuung und einer unerklärlichen Angst. Aidan war gestolpert und auf den harten Steinboden gefallen, wo er mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf allen Vieren kniete. Zwei stämmige Ordensmitglieder beugten sich mit den Schlagstöcken in den Händen über ihn und zwangen ihn lautstark zum Aufstehen. Im ersten Augenblick bewegte sich Aidan nicht und Ryan befürchtete schon, sie würden ihn brutal schlagen. Aber zum Glück rappelte er sich gerade rechtzeitig auf, japste und erhob sich umständlich mit den schweren Eisenketten vom Boden. Kurz schwankte er, fand aber sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Dann lief er flankiert von den Wächtern den kurzen Weg zum Anklagestuhl entlang. Kaum saß er, wurden seine Fesseln an den Stuhl gekettet, sodass er nicht fliehen konnte, falls seine körperliche Verfassung dies überhaupt zugelassen hätte.

Ringsherum begann die Menge zu tuscheln und in Ryans Magen breitete sich das komische Angstgefühl weiter aus. Er wusste nicht, woher es kam und warum es ausgerechnet von ihm Besitz ergriff. Noch merkwürdiger fand er die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet bei Aidan, und nicht bei den anderen Gefangenen, Furcht verspürte, die er nicht einmal einzuordnen vermochte. Und noch etwas wirkte hier falsch, es passte einfach nicht zu dem, was Ryan vom friedliebenden Druidenorden kannte. Schlagartig fühlte er sich ins frühe Mittelalter versetzt und dies behagte ihm keinesfalls. Um das Bild abzurunden, hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass die Zuschauer Aidan mit faulen Eiern und verdorbenem Gemüse bewarfen und für seinen Verrat den Tod am Galgen forderten. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Ryan", flüsterte Kimberly und drückte seine Hand. Sofort löste er den Blick von Aidan und sah sie an. „Verstehst du jetzt, was ich die ganze Zeit meine?" Gespannt wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

Aber er war zu keiner fähig. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu ihren zahllosen Diskussionen zurück. Am deutlichsten erinnerte sich Ryan an ihr Gespräch vor knapp einer Stunde und er musste einen wachsenden Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken. Er glaubte allmählich Kimberlys neue Sichtweise zu verstehen, doch innerlich war er noch nicht bereit, diese vollständig zu akzeptieren. Möglicherweise kam auch daher die Furcht und …

„Wir reden später drüber", murmelte Kimberly und diesmal nickte er erleichtert. Die Verhandlung hatte Vorrang, erinnerte sich Ryan und versuchte sich auf das Kommende zu konzentrieren.

„Angeklagter", dröhnte die Stimme des neuen Großmeisters Hinthrone durch den großen Saal. Sie wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und brachte die tuschelnden Zuschauer endgültig zum Verstummen. Zufrieden fuhr Hinthrone fort. „Fürs Protokoll … Ihr vollständiger Name lautet Aidan Kendrik McGrath, geboren am 30. Juni 1992 und seit zwei Monaten inhaftiert in Llŷr?"

Es folgte eine ungewöhnliche Stille, die Zuschauer schienen gespannt auf die Antwort zu warten.

Aidan zuckte bei diesen Worten jedoch zusammen und schluckte mehrmals, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. Das letzte Wasser hatte er gestern Abend in seiner Zelle getrunken, die gerade einmal Dreiquadratmeter groß war und kein Fenster besaß. Dazu hatte man ihm wie jeden Tag eine alte Scheibe Brot gegeben, die er nur herunterbekam, weil er sie im Wasser aufweichte und dies wiederum auch nur, weil er seiner Mutter vor seiner Verhaftung ein Versprechen gab. Er sollte auf sich aufpassen, immer tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde, seine Würde und Ehre bewahren und vor allem immer brav essen. Doch jene gut gemeinten Ratschläge hatten schon seit Beginn seiner Inhaftierung keinen Sinn mehr für ihn gehabt. Zumindest die Nahrungsaufnahme hatte er in seiner stickigen und dunklen Zelle befolgt.

Dass er bislang nicht wie viele seiner Mitgefangenen der Inselfestung durchgedreht war, lag vermutlich nur an seinem Gelöbnis. Aidan hatte für seine Mutter nicht aufgegeben und stets den schrecklichen Schreien gelauscht, dessen Widerhall selbst du die dicken Mauern tönte, und sich dabei Mut zugesprochen, dass er niemals schreien würde. Er wollte den Wärtern niemals Schwäche zeigen. Auch dann nicht, wenn sie einmal am Tag mit dem vollen Wasserbecher und dem ekelhaften Brot zu ihm kamen und ihrem Frust durch Faustschläge und Fußtritte freien Lauf ließen. Meist verschwanden sie schnell wieder, während er in der Dunkelheit alleine zurückblieb, verängstigt, von Schmerzen geplagt und fast am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran und an den grauenhaften Transport zu den hier eingebauten Kerkerzellen bebte Aidan am ganzen Körper, während ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen über seinen Rücken schoss. Zusammen mit den anderen dreizehn Männern war er eingepfercht auf einem Motorboot von der Gefängnisinsel an die Küste verschifft worden. Vor Angst zitternd hatte er am Boden des Bootes gekauert. Anschließend war er auf einer neunzigminütigen Fahrt in einem alten Lieferwagen an der steinigen Küste entlang, nach Galway gebracht worden.

Aidans Hoffnung, am heutigen Tag auch endlich seinen Vater wieder sehen zu können, den er seit seiner Gefangennahme nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war dabei von Anfang an wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Lawren war unter strengster Bewachung und getrennt von seinem Sohn in die Provinzhauptstadt gebracht worden und fristete die unendlichen Stunden bis zu eigenen Verhandlung in einem extra abgeschotteten Raum unter permanenter Aufsicht. Aidan hatte lediglich einen kurzen Blick auf die verschlossene Tür werfen können, als man ihn grob die Stufen nach oben schubste.

„Werden Sie nun antworten?", holte die nachdrückliche und ungeduldige Stimme des Großmeisters Bartholemeus Hinthrones Aidan zurück in die schmerzliche Gegenwart. Diese Ungeduld wurde durch eine Ohrfeige eines Bewachers unterstrichen und Aidan biss sich mit einem Anflug von Wut auf die Zunge. Seine Wange brannte heftig.

„Los, mach schon, du dreckiger Abschaum!", befahl die zweite Wache auf der anderen Seite von Aidan.

Weil er befürchtete, er würde sie mit seinem Schweigen mehr als nötig reizen, fuhr er sich zuerst nervös mit der Zunge über die rissigen Lippen. In den Augenwinkeln nahm er seine geliebte Mutter wahr, die ihn beobachtete und schließlich krächzte er leise: „Ja … mein Name lautet … Aidan Kendrik McGrath."

Diese sieben Worte waren die Ersten, seit unendlichen acht langen Wochen, und er erschrak über seine eigene Stimme. Er hörte sich fremd an, doch irgendwie auch vertraut. Stockend bestätigte er dann die restlichen Fragen fürs Protokoll.

„Gut, dann können wir nun mit der eigentlichen Verhandlung fortfahren", bedeutete der Großmeister und schlug einmal mit dem Holzhammer auf sein dunkles Mahagonipult. „Aidan Kendrik McGrath, Sie sind als jüngster Rebell angeklagt. Zu was plädieren Sie?"

Aidan runzelte bei dieser Frage die Stirn. Was sollte er antworten? Für die Versammelten war er schuldig und würde er die Wahrheit sagen würde ihn ohnehin niemand verstehen.

„Geben Sie Antwort!", forderte der Großmeister Hinthrone barsch und sah mit rollenden Augen so aus, als würde er es begrüßen, wenn der Prozess schnell endete.

Schräg hinter ihrem ehemaligen Mitschüler tauschten Kimberly und Ryan einen verdutzten Blick aus, denn auch sie begriffen den eigentlichen Sinn dieser Frage nicht. Zum einen wich sie gänzlich von den vorangegangenen Verfahren ab und auf der anderen Seite wusste jeder im Raum die Antwort. Selbst Kendra sah für einen Moment überrascht aus, nur Rossalyn zeigte keinerlei Regung. Sie saß still und aufrecht.

„Ähm …", erwiderte Aidan leise und Ryan beobachtete ihn höchst interessiert. Stammelnd sagte er: „Ich … ja, ich _war_ … ein … aber ich habe es nur …"

„Also bekennen Sie sich schuldig", unterbrach ihn der Richter mit einem Hammerschlag. Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung gewesen. „Sie geben also zu, dass sie zu den Reihen der _Datla Temelos_ gehörten." Das war wieder keine Frage und die Protokollanten schrieben fleißig mit.

„Die Betonung liegt auf _war_", warf Aidan plötzlich ein, wurde allerdings sofort durch eine weitere schallende Ohrfeige zum Schweigen gebracht, wobei die dünne Haut an seinem rechten Mundwinkel aufplatzte und Blut am Kinn nach unten rann.

„Sie haben bereits mit einem Ja geantwortet", erklärte der Großmeister schroff und ging, ohne auf Aidans erschrockenes Gesicht zu achten, unverzüglich zur nächsten Frage über. „Sie tragen im Nacken das Zeichen der _Datla Temelos_, Ja oder Nein?" Dabei handelte es sich um eine Tätowierung eines missgestalteten Dämons mit nur einem Arm und einem Bein und dem Kopf eines Stiers, welche alle Mitglieder der Formori trugen.

Sofort riss einer der Wachen Aidans Haare nach oben und präsentierte den Anwesenden das schwarze Tattoo, die aufgeregt murmelten.

„Ja", presste der Blonde zitternd hervor, „aber nur, weil ich dazu gezwungen wurde …, weil –"

„Auch diese Frage haben Sie deutlich mit einem Ja beantwortet", stoppte der Großmeister Aidan.

Ryan drückte nun seinerseits Kimberlys Hand und sein Verdacht, dass hier etwas falsch lief, erhärtete sich zusehends. „Wieso stellt Bartholemeus Hinthrone die Fragen so merkwürdig und lässt McGrath nicht ausreden? Das hat er doch vorhin nicht getan." Dabei blieb sein Blick stur auf Aidan gerichtet, der sichtlich nervös auf dem Anklagestuhl herumrutschte.

Kimberly seufzte, dann flüsterte sie ihrem besten Freund ins Ohr. „Genau aus dem Grund, warum du und dein Gewissen einen Schuldigen brauchen. Das versuche ich dir bereits seit Wochen zu erklären, aber du wolltest ja nie richtig zuhören."

Ryan verstand wieder nicht, was Kimberly so rätselhaft umschrieb und bevor er ihr hätte antworten können, dröhnte die Richterstimme erneut durch den Saal. „Sie waren an der Ermordung des früheren Großmeisters Colin Donnan beteiligt, Ja oder Nein?"

Aidan schluckte merklich, denn wie diese Frage gestellt war gab es nur eine Antwort darauf. Doch es war so nicht richtig und daher erwiderte er ein wenig gefestigter: „Ich hatte den Auftrag von Ramon … Ramon Mac …", er konnte diesen Namen nicht mehr aussprechen, räusperte sich und versuchte krampfhaft die inzwischen leicht wütende Miene des Richters zu ignorieren. „Von ihm hatte ich den Auftrag, mit den anderen bis zum Großmeister vorzudringen. Aber ich sollte und ich wollte niemanden umbringen. Ich habe auch niemanden getötet, niemals. Ich hatte Angst um meine Familie und ich habe doch nur geholfen, weil sie mich ansonsten umgebracht hätten. Verstehen Sie nicht? Ich wurde dazu gezwungen! Mr. Donnan hat …"

„Es reicht!" Der neue Ordensführer hob zornig die Hand um Aidan zum Schweigen zu bringen und diese Geste verfehlte keineswegs ihre Wirkung. Aidan schloss eingeschüchtert den Mund. „Waren Sie jetzt an der Ermordung des ehemaligen Großmeisters Donnan beteiligt? Ein einfaches Ja oder Nein genügt. Die restlichen Punkte wurden bereits im Vorfeld abgehandelt, wie Sie wohl wissen, und haben bei Ihrer Verhandlung keinerlei Bewandtnis mehr."

„Aber ich …", startete Aidan einen kümmerlichen zweiten Versuch. Vergebens, die dritte Ohrfeige folgte, heftiger als zuvor und Bartholemeus Hinthrone wiederholte stur seine Frage.

„Da stimmt was nicht", meldete sich, plötzlich und für die Anwesenden überraschend, Ryan zu Wort. Sämtliche Augen, bis auf die von Aidan, richteten sich auf ihn und er stand auf. Kimberly wollte ihn zurückhalten, indem sie warnend an seinem Ärmel zupfte, allerdings vergeblich. „Die Fragen sind … darauf kann niemand vernünftig antworten."

„Mr. Tavish", sagte der Großmeister betont langsam und wirkte alles andere als glücklich über diese Störung. „Ihre Aussage wurde schon eine Woche nach dem blutigen Angriff aufgenommen und für diesen Prozess berücksichtigt. Genauso wie die Zeugenaussage von Miss Callahan." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach mit emotionsloser Stimme weiter. „Sie beide müssen keine weiteren Aussagen mehr machen."

Diese Warnung traf Ryan mit voller Wucht. Warum war er dann überhaupt eingeladen worden und wieso war der neue Großmeister plötzlich so seltsam? Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie sich noch freundlich auf Omey Island unterhalten. Jäh erinnerte er sich an ein Gespräch zurück. Mrs. Buckley hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er in der Verhandlung äußerst vorsichtig sein sollte. Er sollte aufpassen, was er sagte und tat. War es wahrscheinlich das, was sie damit gemeint hatte? Wusste sie etwas, das er und die anderen nicht wussten? Gab es vielleicht Informationen, von denen nur der Großmeister und der Druidenrat Kenntnis hatten? Außerdem fragte er sich, wieso war Aidan vor dem Prozess zu den Ereignissen schon eingehend befragt worden – höchstwahrscheinlich ohne Zeugen, die seine Antworten bestätigt hätten? Das entsprach keiner vernünftigen Rechtssprechung, weder nach den Regeln des irischen Gesetzes noch nach den Sitten des Druidenordens. Aber offensichtlich schien es niemanden im Saal zu kümmern, denn niemand der Anwesenden sagte etwas, sondern starrten ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Warum hat man dann Miss Callahan und mich für die heutige Verhandlung offiziell eingeladen?", fragte Ryan trotzig und achtete nicht auf Kimberly, die inzwischen kräftig an seinem Unterarm zog, damit er sich endlich wieder setzte und den Mund hielt.

„Fragen Sie nicht mich, Mr. Tavish", antwortete Hinthrone ärgerlich. „Ich bin dafür nicht verantwortlich und das tut im Moment auch gar nichts zur Sache. Bitte setzen Sie sich, oder verlassen Sie augenblicklich den Saal, denn ich möchte heute noch zu einem Ende kommen." Danach fuhr er sich nervös über das schüttere Haar und hämmerte dreimal mit dem Hammer auf sein Pult. Unterdessen glitt sein Blick über die Menge, die unheimlich still war und den Wortwechsel neugierig verfolgt hatte.

„Ryan, setz dich endlich!", forderte Kimberly ernst und seufzte erleichtert, als er ohne Widerworte gehorchte. Doch er tat es nur, weil er unbedingt wissen wollte was noch kommen würde. Innerlich brodelte sein Zorn und zum ersten Mal dachte er, dass Aidan McGraths Schuld an dem Ganzen lächerlich war. Sein früherer Mitschüler war immer nur feige gewesen. Anders ausgedrückt, er hatte in dem Wirrwarr nur seinen eigenen, jämmerlichen Arsch retten wollen. Der ängstliche McGrath hatte stets eine große, angeberische Klappte besessen, mehr steckte nie dahinter. Er hätte das, was man ihm vorwarf, niemals freiwillig getan. Das wurde Ryan endlich klar.

„Waren Sie nun an der Ermordung von Colin Donnan beteiligt? Ich möchte ein deutliches Ja oder Nein hören, keine Erklärungen oder Ausflüchte", bedeutete Bartholemeus Hinthrone bar jeder Emotion und sah dabei nicht zum Angeklagten Aidan McGrath, sondern zu Ryan Tavish hinüber.

Ryan war sich dessen nur allzu gut bewusst und schwieg. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und die freie Hand ballte er zur Faust, damit er seinem Ärger nicht noch einmal Luft machte.

„Ja", antwortete Aidan im selben Moment, aschgrau im Gesicht, als hätte er soeben sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben.

„Gut", nickte der Großmeister zufrieden. „Dann beantworten Sie die nächste Frage genauso klar und deutlich", meinte er mit plötzlicher Gelassenheit, beinahe freudig. „Waren Sie an den Vorbereitungen für den Angriff auf Omey Island beteiligt, indem Sie den Feinden halfen, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Insel zu umgehen, bis es zu spät für den Orden war zu handeln?"

Die Zuhörer warteten gespannt, wie Aidan reagieren und ob Ryan sich wiederholt ungebührlich zu Wort melden würde.

„Ja", antwortete Aidan traurig und dachte betroffen an jene Ereignisse zurück. Am liebsten hätte er alles ungeschehen gemacht und wäre anstelle der anderen gestorben, wenn es geholfen hätte. Die derzeitige Demütigung war auf jeden Fall schlimmer, als irgendwo in der Erde zu verrotten, wo Menschen vielleicht über sein Ableben lachten und auf seinen Grabstein spuckten.

„Dann kommen wir gleich zum letzten Punkt der Verhandlung", holte Hinthrone Aidan zurück in die Gegenwart und brachte ihn durch diese Äußerung zu heftigem Zittern. „Waren Sie beim Kampf um Omey Island beteiligt? Die genauen Umstände sind unwichtig. Beantworten Sie einfach die Frage mit Ja oder Nein."

Was sollte er – der gefallene Aidan McGrath – nur erwidern? Er hatte sich tatsächlich im Kampfgeschehen befunden, aber nicht um zu kämpfen. Er war seinem Vater gefolgt und das auch nur, weil Ramon MacDermot ihm mit dem Tod gedroht hatte. Verzweifelt hatte er später im Chaos seinen Vater gesucht, sich gegen die Rebellen mehr schlecht als recht verteidigt und wurde dazwischen von seinem verhassten Mitschüler Ryan Tavish in einer Situation gesehen, die er selbstverständlich falsch interpretiert hatte. Dabei wollte er doch die _Datla Temelos_ an den Großmeister ausliefern, bevor er sich einen Weg gesucht hätte, um sicher zu fliehen und zu seiner Mutter zu gelangen. Aber bereits einen Abend später saß er in Llŷr und die letzten zwei Monate hatte er sein Dasein in einer nie enden wollenden Finsternis zugebracht. Im Vorfeld hatte man ihn auch nie zu den Ereignissen befragt, wie Bartholemeus Hinthrone großspurig behauptete, und nun saß er gedemütigt, schwach, erschöpft und verzweifelt auf dem Anklagestuhl und durfte nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Wenn er die letzte Frage mit _Ja_ beantwortete, würde ihn das Gericht schuldig sprechen und er käme unverzüglich zurück nach Llŷr, wo er in Wochen, Monaten oder Jahren alleine sterben würde. Was sollte er also tun? Lügen konnte er in Anwesenheit seiner Mutter nicht und erst recht nicht vor seinem ganz persönlichen Hassfeind Ryan Tavish. Vor ihm wollte er sich keine Blöße geben, ob er nun vor einigen Minuten bewusst oder unbewusst Partei für ihn ergriffen hatte. In diesem Augenblick flammte seine Verbitterung gegenüber seinem Mitschüler auf und verdrängte die Angst vor dem unabdingbaren Urteil. Dieses Gefühl drängte ihn schließlich zur Antwort. „Ja, ich war am Kampf beteiligt."

Kaum waren die unheilvollen Worte ausgesprochen, verschwand Aidans Hass und die Furcht wog wie ein Hurrikan über ihn hinweg. Er hatte seinen eigenen Untergang besiegelt und trotzdem war er stolz auf sich. Er war nicht feige gewesen und nahm sich fest vor, bei der Urteilsverkündung nicht zusammenzubrechen. Zum einen wegen seiner Mutter und zum anderen, weil jeder sein Ende nicht als heulendes und zittriges Häuflein Elend in Erinnerung behalten sollte. Dieses Vergnügen gönnte er niemandem hier im Saal.

Drei kräftige Hammerschläge schreckten Aidan und die Zuschauer auf. Bartholemeus Hinthrone wirkte offensichtlich sehr zufrieden. „Die Schuldfrage ist geklärt. Deshalb befinde ich den Angeklagten, Aidan Kendrik McGrath, für schuldig des Hochverrats und des gemeinschaftlichen Mordes an Mitgliedern der _Druida Lovo_" verkündete er dröhnend. „Ich verurteile Sie, Aidan Kendrik McGrath, im Namen des Druidenordens, zu fünf Jahren Sträflingsarbeit, ohne die Möglichkeit auf Verkürzung Ihrer Strafe."

Ausnahmslos jeder im Gerichtssaal hielt den Atem an, niemand hatte mit diesem Urteilsspruch gerechnet; am wenigsten Ryan und Aidan. Ryan noch weniger, der nicht einmal wusste, dass es im Orden überhaupt Sträflingsarbeit gab. Umso verwirrter glitt sein Blick zwischen seiner besten Freundin und dem Blonden hin und her. Der Großmeister unterhielt sich währenddessen flüsternd mit einigen Männern, die sofort zum Richterpult gestürmt waren und wenig begeistert wirkten.

„Dann ist Aidan jetzt schon der 34-zigste Gefangene, der zu harter Arbeit verurteilt wurde", murmelte Kimberly und knetete nervös ihre Hände.

„Der 34-zigste?" Ryan war durcheinander.

„Tja Ryan", lächelte sie ihn versöhnlich an. „Hättest du besser aufgepasst, was ich dir die letzten Tage zu sagen versuchte, wüsstest du es. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das … es ist viel zu hart."

„Du meinst, Arbeit wäre nichts für die verwöhnten Patschehändchen eines feigen Muttersöhnchens, der jeden Abend in einer Wanne voll irischer 100-Pfund-Noten badete?", fragte er sie leise, weil er nicht wollte, dass ihn jemand hörte. „Dieser Arsch hat gerade gesagt bekommen, dass er _leider_ Llŷr nicht mehr von innen sehen wird und du behauptest, die Arbeit wäre für ihn zu hart. Der weiß bestimmt nicht mal, wie man einen Teller abwäscht." Der Sarkasmus stach deutlich hervor.

„Urteile du nicht über Dinge, die du nicht kennst", verteidigte Kimberly Aidan und beobachtete, wie Ryan sich verkrampfte und sie zornig anfunkelte, wobei er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Aber das war gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, sie wollte lediglich, dass ihr bester Freund endlich verstand. „Mir ist schon klar, dass du ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für deinen Urgroßvater möchtest, aber so behandelt man niemanden mehr heutzutage. Und ich weiß, dass du Aidan hasst, fast genauso sehr wie deinen Cousin, doch das rechtfertigt keine Sträflingsarbeit für ihn."

„Wenn du meinst", bockte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du musstest auch nie eine Nacht im Wasser verbringen, während er behauptete, ich wäre nach Galway gefahren, nur weil ich ihn erwischte, als er die Prüfungsaufgaben kopierte. Und verprügelt hat er dich auch nie oder ist dir heimlich hinterher geschlichen und hat Gespräche belauscht."

„Ja schon", gab sie zu. „Was er gemacht hat, war nicht richtig und er hat damals seine Strafe dafür bekommen. Doch vergiss nie, er ist nicht dein Cousin Duncan und du lebst jetzt völlig unabhängig von deinem Onkel und deiner Tante dein Leben. Du bist keinem gegenüber verpflichtet, außer dem Orden. Hier geht es auch nicht um dich, sondern um die Ungerechtigkeit und unlauteren Methoden des Guten. Verstehst du?"

Ryan schüttelte uneinsichtig den Kopf. Er wollte keinen Streit zwischen sich und der einzigen Person heraufbeschwören, bei der er sich seit seiner Kindheit zum ersten Mal richtig frei fühlte. Erneut erklang das laute Hämmern des Richterhammers durch den Saal und schlagartig wurde es wieder still.

„Alleine auf das Tragen des Zeichens von _Datla Temelos_", erklärte Bartholemeus Hinthrone kalt und fixierte Aidan achtsam, der vorsichtig nach oben schielte, „steht Sträflingsarbeit. Aufgrund ihrer Geständigkeit und unter Berücksichtigung der entlastenden Zeugenaussagen wurden fünf Jahre Sträflingsarbeit als angemessenes Strafmaß festgelegt. Während dieser Zeit steht Ihnen nicht das Recht zu, mit ihrer Familie oder anderen Ordensangehörigen in Kontakt zu stehen. Die Verhandlung ist damit beendet. Er kann abgeführt werden."

Ein kräftiger Hammerschlag besiegelte den Urteilsspruch des Richters und machte diesen offiziell rechtskräftig. Gleich darauf verkündete Hinthrone, dass es nach einer einstündigen Pause weiterginge. Der wichtigste Prozess gegen Lawren McGrath wartete noch. Dann erhob er sich und verschwand gemeinsam mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern in einen Nebenraum, nur die bulligen Wachen blieben zurück.

Ende der Leseprobe

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht habt ihr Lust bekommen auch das Buch zu lesen, was mich natürlich sehr freuen würde *smile*<p>

Liebe Grüße  
>Eure Annette<p> 


End file.
